Matchmaker
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: When Sasuke finally gets divorced, Sakura, his best friend, play's matchmaker for him. But what if he's already fallen for the matchmaker herself?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My new fic. Sorry if your a little confused.  
It was hard writing it. & I hope you appreciate my _efforts_.

**Summary:**_  
After Sasuke has a divorce with his "wife" ; Sakura, his best friend, plays matchmaker for him and makes him go on these "dates" unwillingly. But what if Sasuke finds himself in love with the matchmaker herself? Although, Sakura is oblivious to all of it. And what's this? She's getting MARRIED! but... not to him.

* * *

_

**Matchmaker  
**_by abbysays_

Prologue

* * *

_**12 years ago...**_

"...Hey Sakura" He said, while swinging back-and forth.

He pursed his lips and thought about what he was going to say for a minute.

He wasn't sure if he really should ask this, because it was quite obvious.

They were together about 24/7, having a playdates and such. Much to the dismay of Sasuke's fangirls and Sakura's (secretive) fanboys, which were scared away by a scowling _adorable_ certain Uchiha.

They've been friends for some time now, and inseperable as well.

While thinking he couldn't help but think about how they met.

He smiled while doing so.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

Sasuke quietly walked through the streets of Konoha, on the way to Kindergarden of course.

He was still thinking about how his otouto always promised to train with him; but never did so.

It made him kind of mad, but he understood that Itachi-nii-san was always busy with school. Itachi-nii was the smartest in his school. He wanted to just be like Itachi... so that Otou-sama will finally acknowledge him...

But he still had little faith in him-self.

_I will never be as strong as Itachi-nii-san..._ He thought, displeased with himself and his weakness.

He started to mumble about himself being strong..

when he felt someone knock him over from in front of him.

"Ow~" He heard a feminine voice call out.

He opened his eyes to see a little girl. Pink, soft, need-to-be-touched, hair that was shoulder-length. Eyes, wide, open, emerald, sparkling, innocent, _confused_, and curious staring at him, face-to-face. Her forehead was kind of large... He grunted, seeing that she was right on top of him, straddling him, in the most _-ahem_- provocative way. Though they were just children and knew nothing of that sort.

"Eh?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Get off" Sasuke growled, trying to push her off.

"Eeep! Sorry!" She apologized and made her way off of him, picking up her books as well.

Sasuke didn't recognize her from the school.. maybe she was one of those people who strayed away from the crowd.

Hmm.. maybe so.

She dusted her skirt off... as she did so, Sasuke took a note of what she was wearing.

She was wearing a ankle-length red dress. It was a little cute, he would admit. At the bottom, were pink-frilly rims. It was spaghetti-strapped and she had a small, black, cardigan covering her top-part. She also had a white-headband, with a very cute ribbon attached to it. She was also wearing black-flats, ballet-like ones.

"Um.. I'm Sakura Haruno! Sorry I bumped into you... I was in a hurry.. eheh" She giggled, embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Whatever, its okay, bye" Sasuke muttered. He had to get to school, he was always the first one to get there.

He left the confused girl, standing the middle of the street, as he walked towards the Academy.

He looked behind him, as he felt a joyful, _annoying, _aura coming from behind him. It was the same girl he bumped into. He was annoyed.

_She must be another fangirl. Ugh! Just great. _

He turned around, and raised an eyebrow at the ever-smiling girl who stopped in her tracks and shifted her head to the side.

"Umm... what's wrong?" She asked, innocently, which only caused him to be even more annoyed. Was she really oblivious?

"Stop following me"

"Eh? I wasn't following you, I'm go-"

He didn't care for her reasons, he just turned around and left her again, confused and slightly scared of the aura that danced off of him. He sighed, he was a little mean, but these girls just have to understand that he needed them to back-off!

_I wonder what Itachi-nii would do in times like this..._

He shrugged it off, he would definitely ask him later. He stopped walking, looked behind him, and she wasn't there. He sighed, relieved and shot his head back forward, only to meet familiar green

eyes, that he currently loathed.

Their faces were really close to each other, and Sasuke couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Eh? Are you sick?" The girl, I mean, Sakura asked, putting her hand over his forehead.

He grunted again, and slapped her hand away, in which she rubbed because of the sting.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that! I was just asking! Geez! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Mr. Grumpy!" She huffed, and stomped her foot.

She crossed her arms and waited for Sasuke to answer back.

He slowly observed her.

She looked adorable in her "mad-face". She was a little cute, he admitted, when she was angry, and that provoked him to make her even more angrier.

He smirked and walked away which left her gaping.

"HEY YOU! DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT! OKAA-SAN SAID THAT IS VERY IMPOLITE! HEEEY! STOP IGNORING ME!" She shouted, running over to Sasuke, bumping into him once again.

"Oww..." She rubbed her forehead, which was read from the friction of Sasuke's.

"Stop being clumsy, girl"

"I have a name y'know!"

"Fine. _Sakura_" He said, slowly, teasing her.

"Hmmph" She huffed, and looked away, slightly blushing.

He smirked again, only a little.

"I'm going to be late. So, bye" He turned and left

"HEY! Wait! ..." Sakura called out.

"What?" He said, turning to her.

He was quite surprised at himself, he would usually ignore people, but he found himself returning to this very _intresting_ and _peculiar_ girl standing before him. He was aggravated at doing so, and he didn't like it at all, but he couldn't help it.

"What's your name?" She smiled at him, sweetly.

He grunted. She waited.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He answered, almost turning away.

"Oh! Well, then see you later, Mr. Grumpy!" She giggled and skipped away.

Watching her back, he slightly smirked to himself.

_**Flashback Over...

* * *

**_

That day was quite funny. Only then did he discover that later on would he be sharing classes with _Sakura Haruno_. She was very smart for her age, something that _Uchiha Sasuke _would only be jealous of, but he couldn't find himself to hold a grudge against the girl. She was very enjoyable to be around with, and her happy aura always made him smile.

He was just as comfortable around her and she was with him. But something was kind of off when she was around him. He had this fuzzy feeling in his stomach and it was frightening to him, because whenever she touched him, hugged him, or kissed him on the cheek he would feel it and he would think that it was the c_ooties_ kicking in.

Maybe he was sick or something. That was what he always thought.

... And here he is now, pushing Sakura on the swing at the park. They are already in 3rd grade, and have been strong friends since Kinder.

And he was just about to ask her something that was quite pathetic in his eyes. But he would anyways.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She answered, giggling from how high he was pushing her. He smirked at this.

"... Does this mean were best friends?" He asked, slightly regretting asking, it made him feel stupid.

"...Best friends?" She looked confused.

He kind of felt rejected at her kind of answer, but her smile made him feel otherwise.

"Well, of course we are Sasuke! Unless you don't want to be..." She frowned a little.

He regained encouragement and said back, "No, no. I want to be best friends with you, Sakura" He smirked. He wasn't one for smiles, that was her job.

"Hehe. Okay then!" She grinned back.

... and they lived happily ever after. **NOT**.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Here is Sasuke Uchiha. Sitting at his desk, in the _Uchiha Corporation Building_. He's CEO, well of course, being the only heir. With Itachi refusing to take over the company _(stupid aniki)_, Sasuke was left over. He didn't want to be the second-choice, but what else has he got.

He kind of hates life now.

Everything he wanted he got, and yet he still feels empty.

Oh, maybe its because he was forced to marry to some hussy.

...And maybe its because his parents passed away about... hmm.. 6 years ago.

..And maybe its because right now in his hands is a phone.

And maybe because its Sakura on the line.

And maybe its because she's telling him, about how. _he_._ proposed_.

"OMIGOSH SASUKE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" She screeched from the other line.

_(NO I DON'T SAKURA! I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T!)_

She was too damn happy for her own good, so shouldn't be be too?

"Hn"

"Like it was soo romantic! and today is the day _after_ our 7th anniversary. He was so sincere, and he told he-he loved me! Not that he didn't before, but this time, I actually felt loved! ... I'm just so happy Sasuke... Sasuke?"

He was silently fuming to himself.

What. The. Hell.

Not only was it cheesy, but..

He _knows_ that Sakura was dating the dobe.

A.K.A Naruto, though he never approved.

He **didn't** know that they were actually serious about it.

He thought that it was just a fling!

...Then again they've been together since _high school_.

...and Sakura wasn't one for flings.

But he wouldn't allow it! It doesn't make _sense_!

... He was married though.

... and there's nothing he can really do about it.

... or maybe there is...

... He'll just have to call in a favor.

"Saaasukeeeee! OH-Sasukeee!"

He smirked at her childness.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh, for goodness-sakes, I thought you died! Aww. your so happy for me, your speechless! Hehe! Thanks a lot Sasu-cakes, I need your support now. Whoops! Now its time to call Piggy! She might be dying for answers, since I suddenly hung up on her"

"Hn" He didn't really care for what she was doing, but he loved the sound of her voice... it was mesmerizing.

"Oh Sasuke, lighten up~ You gotta wife to back home too right? We wouldn't want Karin to comfort Mr. Grumpy here, right?" She giggled, as Sasuke smirked at the nick-name.

She hasn't called him that, since the day they met...

"Sakura... YOU know how I feel about Karin.." He sneered.

"Oh, okay, okay. Yes, Yes, You hate her, she annoys you blah blah blah.. She's your wife Sasuke! You have to treat her right, no matter what!" She grumbled.

_(Her feminism is getting to her)_

Sasuke smirked. She was always cute when she was like this.

"Yay! Mr. Grumpy is happy now. Well, see ya, Sasu-cakes, I gotta make wedding plans" She quickly hung up.

Sasuke scowled at _"wedding plans"_.

They just got engaged, now they're thinking about the wedding!

... well, its normal, yes. But not in his book!  
_(..what book?)_

He's just gotta think of a way to make himself single again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AHA!

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm looking back at this and...  
this is horrible. Seriously.


	2. speaking of the past

**Matchmaker  
**_by abbysays_

Chapter 1 - Viridian

* * *

Ever since Naruto asked Sakura out, everything has just been spiraling out from there...

and it got even worse when Karin's parents announced **to** **the whole **_**world**_ that she and Sasuke were engaged.

Karin _was_ a fangirl. In Middle school and maybe some of freshman year, of course. Sasuke was drop-dead **gorgeous**. Karin was also fully aware that Sasuke was in love with Sakura. She didn't say anything about it. She still held some feelings for Sasuke... though most of her heart was saved for a certain sweetheart from High School... She also knew that Sasuke was swimming in **"The Nile"** (A/N _deniaaal~ Whoops. I mean...) _The way he looks at her... his _gaze_. The way he half-smiles whenever she's around. His _aura _that slightly lowers down to a approachable feeling. _His Attitude_, he's slightly much less grouchy when Sakura's around. _The way he punches any guy that comes next to her... other than Naruto._ There was signs all over the place. She was quite baffled at how Sakura, Naruto, and _even _Sasuke don't see this. Sasuke's flaunting his affection all over the place, towards Sakura, and she and Naruto don't even notice! They're either really dumb or dense.

...And Sakura was pretty smart too. She would make the top in High School. She _did_ get to be Valedictorian, along with Shikamaru, which was kind of shocking, since he was too lazy to do his homework and such. Sakura was also the prettiest... maybe not gorgeous. Though Sasuke and Naruto would comply to that. She was **oui Natural~**. She was a natural beauty... she didn't care for make-up, nor did she for all those fancy things. She was quite oblivious to her appearance, and she didn't think of herself as all that great. She maybe thought she looked good at times, just to boost up her self-esteem. But there was never a time where she actually thought she looked **beautiful**. She always thought of herself as second-best. She _was_ the best friend of Ino, who was heart-breakingly _gorgeous_. With her long blond hair, oh-so-shiny, always swaying gracefully in the wind. But Ino _wasn't_ a natural beauty. She used cosmetics to apply onto her face. She can be a bit superficial and conceited at times. She's a bit boastful as well. She also had some feelings for Sasuke, she thought they were real; but she finally realized them as _lust. _

Oh, no. Don't get me wrong! She's no whore. Ino doesn't play with boys hearts, or throws them in the air for anyone to catch it. She's been waiting for a certain lazy-ass to come her way and finally confess they're love for each other. Well, _sure. _Shikamaru was and _still is_ dating some blond-bimbo bitch from Suna High. She didn't care. She knew deep inside, Shikamaru somehow had some feelings for her. Though he didn't really show anything... but for now Ino has been dating some artist, named Sai, she met at an Art Exhibit, hosted by her cousin, Deidara, which happens to be a close friend of Sasuke's ... long lost brother, Itachi.

...How'd Sasuke and Karin get married? Hmm. Here is goes.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"What? You CANNOT be serious!" Sasuke protested, standing up. _

_He was in the Misaki household. He should've never came in the first place, if he'd known it'd come to this. What the hell were they saying? Surely, her mother would've never agreed to this. She fairly believed in finding the one, by heart, and certainly she didn't like the word "arranged" or "betrothed" AT ALL. But his father doing this? It was quite reasonable. His father was always so in control of his life, he'd never do anything by himself, at this pace. And now, here are Karin Misaki's parents, telling him that he was arranged to marry HER at 18? This was preposterous. _

_"Surely, there is nothing wrong with my daughter, Mr. Uchiha, if I am correct, she is one of the most beautiful models in Konoha" Karin's father, Duraku Misaki, boasted. Quite proud of what his daughter has became. He didn't really seem to care about his daughter. What a bastard. Not that he cared for Karin. It was just sad. _

_"I don't understand! How could've this happened?" Sasuke shouted, demanding an explanation._

_"When the Uchiha Corporation was in dire help of Misaki Corps. We, only agreed, if only an Uchiha child, didn't matter who, would marry our only child, which is indeed our beloved,__** Karin**__. That was the only thing we wished for, and your parents have agreed. Though your mother complied, the Uchiha Corporation was slowly crumbling and had no choice. They accepted the pact, and we combined our corporations together. Once the Uchiha Corporation was back up and running, your mother threatened to rip the contract, she didn't' want her 'poor baby forced to marry someone he barely knows; Though the Uchiha Corporation separated bonds with Misaki Corps. the marriage arrangements were still intact. Though before they found out; they had somehow died in a car crash." Duraku explained, quite bitterly. _

_"I do not want to marry your daughter"_

_"Not doing so would bring the Uchiha name to shame. Nobody would like that, now would they?" Duraku teased, hoping to bring an edge. _

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. He looked over to Karin who was gazing in his direction.. maybe a little too much. Was that drool in the corner of her mou-_

_"Enough of this explanations and such. You will turn 18 in a few weeks, no? Since Karin's 18th birthday was about 2 months ago. You guys will be married 3 days after your birthday"_

_That's Sakura's birthday... he thought bitterly. _

_Duraku exited the room, leaving Sasuke with Karin and her mother. Her mother was quite sipping her tea, while she seemed to be deep in thought. _

_"Well... Sasuke-kun. It... I know you don't feel for me... but I know what you do feel for that... that.. freak. I mean, I'm sorry. __**Sakura**__. Its.. its heartbreaking. But I do want you to know that I like you... but I'm in love with Suigetsu-kun also. Its all quite confusing, but he broke up with me once he found out that I was engaged with you. Its saddening for me. I know Sakura is already taken. and you hate that as well... I guess we could always confide each other pains in one-another"_

_"Don't you dare touch me, you whore"_

_Karin's eyes started to tear up. She wasn't a whore. She just wanted affection from her future-groom. She was seeking comfort from the heart-wrenching break-up with Suigetsu, which she wasn't recovering from. She doesn't hate that she's married to Sasuke-kun, I mean, who would be? She'd be stupid too. And she's starting to think Sakura might be stupid to not be able to notice Sasuke's affections for her. But Sakura wasn't stupid.. maybe a little dense, but certainly not stupid._

_She looked wearily to Sasuke who seemed to be brooding in the corner of the couch, clasping his hands together, deep-in-thought..._

_**Flashback over...

* * *

**_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and grumbled silently to himself. How was he going to get himself out of this marriage? He could always ask Karin for a annulment... but they knew they couldn't get out of the marriage, unless they had a suitable reason. Could go from: _Cheating, Abuse, ... _and probably more.

He'd most certainly did not want to stoop so low as to abuse her... and he didn't want to be the one _cheating on her_. So he'd turn the tables so _he_ would be the **victim** instead. Oh, yes. Everything was coming together now... He'd just have to make a call.

* * *

"Yo" A voice slurred. You could hear some music in the background...techno?

"Hello, Suigetsu"

"Oh its that back-stabbing, Uchihaa" He almost slurred, but doing it bitterly whileso.

"You know I didn't mean for this engagement to happen"

"Oh, sure. I mean- Hey girl, sorry I'm busy I'll talk later-"

Sasuke chuckled, Suigetsu was fairly drunk.

"Suigetsu, how about you help me out of this dreaded marriage?"

"How would I be able to do that, now?"

"By doing this..."

Then, Sasuke began to explain what he wanted Suigetsu to do.

On the other line, Suigetsu smirked.

* * *

"Oh, Ino piiigg~ The diamond is SUPER HUGE!" Sakura giggled into the phone, while flaunting it from every angle, seemingly trying to see the facets dance in the light.

"Pfft, this is **Naruto**, were talking about! How would've he be able to buy a 14 karat diamond ring? He probably stole it-"

"Ino-pig! Don't be so hope-less with Naruto! I heard that he worked hard for the money! He's sooooo sweeeet~" Sakura cooed, still gazing at the ring.

"How did Sasuke take it?" Ino asked, excited from all the gossip she'll be taking in

"I dunno. He seemed to take it well... but after-wards, when I told him, he was talking like he had a stick shoved up his ass. Ne, I'll stop by later to see what's up."

_Hehe, the guys probably so jealous he's about to explode. Why doesn't he just tell Sakura how he feels? He calls __**Naruto**__ the dobe, when he's the stupid one!_ Ino thought to herself, ignoring Sakura's ramblings.

"Oi, Ino-piiig! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

".. Huh? Oh.. uh.. Sorry, Sakura. I was spacing out"

"Suuuuuuree..."

Then there was this awkward silence, I'm pretty sure you've felt it before.

"Uh... Ino-pig. How's it with Sai, and stuff?" Sakura asked. She hasn't really seen them together, out on a date or anything.

"Sai's been busy with another Art piece and crap... he never has time for me" Ino said, sulking bitterly. She never got the good love-life. She was pretty, she was supposed to get all the guys... They good ones are all taken.. or gay.

"Y'know I've always thought of Sai as gay before. No offense, Ino" Sakura pondered to herself, maybe, it could be true. Sai never did like to show public affection, Ino had even said they don't even kiss. Maybe they did it once or twice, but that's it!

"... That could be true..." Ino thought for a second... all those signs... HOLY SHIT. HER BOYFRIEND WAS GAY. INO YAMANAKA, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL(that's what she thought) GIRL IN ALL OF KONOHA OTHER THAN SAKURA, WAS DATING A GUY NAMED SAI AKIMOTO, A SEXY ARTIST, WHO WAS GAY. **G-A-Y**. "ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S GAY!"

Well actually she wasn't sure of it. But Ino was kind of pissed, so she hung up and stomped her way to find Sai.

"H-Hello? Ino-pig?" Sakura asked into the phone. There was that stupid dial-tone sound she absolutely hated. Eh, nothing else to do. Naruto was probably at work again, so she did what she always did when bored.

Visit Sasuke!

* * *

Review Section

**Emily(Anonymous): **Thanks so much! I really liked that part too! Haha.. "Mr. Grumpy" I thought it was pretty cute. Oh and thanks for the heads up! I read so many fics of Itachi calling Sasuke "Otouto" and they're aren't so many of Sasuke calling Itachi "Aniki" So I got slightly confused. Thanks for making me realizing it though! Glad you enjoyed the Prologue, and hope you liked this one. OH! And thanks for being my first reviewer. :)

**weasel-cheater: **Thanks for reviewing. YES! KABOOM-GOES-KARIN! .. but if that were to happen, the story would go horribly wrong. D: Though it is tempting, I cannot just make Deidara blow up Karin. Lol. Glad you enjoyed the prologue & I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

**A/N:** No hate against homosexuals. They're perfectly fine with me.  
hope you liked it. Sorry for the grammar errors, etc.


	3. speedy divorce!

**A/N:** Thank you for the alerts, favorites, reviews, and whatnot. They _really _do make my day. _  
(though I don't really deserve them.. who reads this crap?)_

And sorry if you don't understand how the marriage got annulled _justlikethat_;  
I needed the story to get to the point already. Oh, and I have an OC here.

_

* * *

_

**Matchmaker  
**_by abbysays_

Chapter 2 - Obsidian

* * *

_"Sasugay, this better have worked, or imma shove a foot up your-"_

_"It'll work"_

_"Urg, it better!"_

_"It. Will."

* * *

_

_Knock Knock_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, mind if you get that for me?" Karin asked, sitting on the couch.

"... Your closer, you do it"

"Ugh, fine."

She strutted her way towards the front door. She hoped it was Sakura or something, because she totally needed some girl time. Although, Karin heavily disliked Sakura for being the object of Sasuke-kun's affections, Sakura was quite an understanding friend, and very loyal at that... and nice too. So Karin would always vent her way into Sakura, and she would feel better afterwards.

She stopped in front of the door, flattening her semi-very-short skirt. It was a high-waist, and it was slowly rising up her thighs. She pulled them down hastily, tucked in her shirt, and tousled her maroon-bright hair, which was a bit naturally frizzy. She put on her glasses, and unlocked the door, only to be horrified at what the hell she was looking at now.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shrilled, echoing the hallways, and every nook and cranny of the mansion. Sasuke inwardly cringed. _Damn, she's loud_, He thought.

* * *

Sakura was on her way into the Uchiha Mansion.

She hasn't been there in a while, since the inhabitants were only a mere couple. She giggled at the thought of a bunch of little Uchiha's popping all over the place_ (WITH GREEN EYES! GREEN EYES!) _... but the thought of Karin being they're mother.. made her feel.. wierd..

She didn't pay it no attention though. It was just a passing thought.

She also had a bad feeling... something that was either good or bad was going to happen today.

... and she was excited.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Karin stood there, in front of the door, gaping.

It was her ex-boyfriend, Suigetsu Hozuki... having some heated-make-out-session with some... brunnette she had never ever seen before in her life. And she was slowly burning up with rage and jealously. Why the hell was Suigetsu here? To spite her? Revenge? He was SO gonna get it.

"Hey Karin. This is my girlfriend, she's super hot, right? Her name is Jessica, so yeah. I just wanted to tell you tha-"

Karin couldn't take it any longer. She jumped him. Literally. And kissed him, full on the lips, hard. She wanted him. Now. And she wasn't going to just watch as Suigetsu and some girl named Jessica get it on in front of her. She had to take some precautions.

Sasuke was silently smirking to himself, but a little disgusted at how Suigetsu and Karin were making out, rolling all over his carpet.

He noticed how the brunette left, slyly. Not that he cared. He just hoped she left the Uchiha premises and didn't hide somewhere in the mansion.

He stared at the couple rolling all over the floor. He scowled. He wanted Sakura now.

"... I'll go get the divorce papers" Sasuke said, breaking the silence, awkwardly.

Then he walked off.

Karin was ecstatic. Sure her parents would be really angry and she would probably be disowned. No-how, she didn't care. She was with Suigetsu! The man she loved! Full in flesh! Suigetsu may not be as hot and as delectable as Sasuke-kun, but Suigetsu had this little spell on her and it turned her on. B_adly. _

Karin moaned, while Suigetsu smirked in between kisses. He was about to lead her into the bedroom, when a little ball of _pink_ sunshine decided to barge in through the doors.

"Oooooh, Sasucakes, I'm hooome! Hhehe" Sakura giggled, skipping happily into the Uchiha Mansion, not noticing the couple making out on the floor. She inwardly laughed at her poor impression of that show "I love Lucy". She looked around, and wondered, why the hell was the door open, and... Then she spotted them.

"AHHHH!" She shouted.

Then Sasuke came running through the halls, with a bat in his hand.

"WHAT?" He knew it was Sakura's voice that screamed, and so he took defense and grabbed the closest weapon he had and ran through the halls, divorce papers in hand, to Sakura's aid.

"Oh" Sasuke muttered, and put the bat down.

Suigetsu and Karin glanced at each other before awkwardly getting up and dusting they're bodies off. Karin laughed, nervously.

"Oh.. um... Hi Sakura!" Karin mock smiled. She had to be convincing, she didn't need for Sakura to be telling the whole world she had ch-

"HOLY MOLY! YOU GUYS FINALLY DID IT! OMIGOSH, YAAAAAAY!" Sakura hugged Karin enthusiastically, jumping up and down, much to Karin's confusion and Sasuke's dismay.

_Typical Sakura, tsk tsk. _he thought. He loved Sakura, yes. But...

"Karin, Here are the divorce papers, just sign and we will not be married anymore. You could go off and elope with him for all I care"

"THANK YOUUUUU SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" Karin squealed, kissing Sasuke on the cheek (who rubbed it off) and departed with Suigetsu.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. He looked at her confused.

Sakura loved Sasuke too, but in a purely plantonic way. (A/N That's what she thinks)

She really cares for him, ever since they met as children. She would often worry about him being gay or anything, because.. well... he never had a girlfriend before, and it kind of worries her. I mean, what if he grows old, lonely, and a virgin? She will not stand for this. She's his best friend, and all she wants is his happiness. And She will find this happiness.

...Too bad she doesn't know that **she **is _his _only happiness.

"... Well, that was fast. I don't really understand how the divorce just zipped by like a fly; but I'm really happy for Karin." Sakura giggled. Karin finally got what she wanted.. Sakura never did know that Karin always held a grudge against her. Guess she'll never find out now.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

There was that awkward silence again.

They just stood there together.

Sakura coughed.

"Well, cupids on the move, Sasu-cakes! We gotta get you a new girl. Now that your all alone and shizz" Sakura smiled. Sasuke groaned.

"Please tell me you aren't going to set me up with a bunch of dates"

"... Okay. I won't"

Sasuke sighed, relieved.

"That doesn't mean I won't _do_ it" Sakura grinned, triumphantly.

He groaned.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke... didn't you date that girl you really liked in High school?"

"Hn"

_What the hell is she talking about? _He thought. Sakura was the only girl he every liked...

Way before high school too.

"Y'know! The pretty blonde!" She said, hands waving in the air.

Sasuke thought for a moment. He doesn't really remember dating a lot of people. He only dated about, maybe, like 4 people. He wasn't that kind of person. He was usually set up with girls from Sakura. Sakura loved to play matchmaker, but those relationships usually end up in a disaster, or they said couple would live happily ever after like.. Shikamaru and were both brought together, with a little push, by Sakura herself. But all the relationships that Sakura put up with Sasuke, ended up in the dumps. And that brought frustration to Sakura.

Sasuke slowly thought of the names of the people he briefly dated. There was that girl from math, that he went out with a date with, just for the hell of it... What was her name? OH! Tsubuki Humura? Yeah, her. She was very clingy... something that Sasuke didn't like at all. And then, Sasuke dated Ino for a little while, but he broke it off because Shikamaru liked her, and ... He didn't really feel anything for her either. And knowing that Ino was Sakura's best friend as well, he was uncomfortable with it.

Then there was Kuki Fujisaki, she was pretty and all, but she was very boastful and annoying.

...And the worst of the worst was Ryoko... Ryoko Kabuki. The Kabuki industries were probably in the 3rd richest in the world. Other than the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the Misaki Corps. Ryoko was blonde. She was very pretty as well. Someone decent, and was matchmaked upon Sasuke, who had indifference towards it, by Sakura. The relationship was ended by Sasuke who couldn't take it anymore. Ryoko was very_ very_ annoying, loved money, was a playgirl/whore who would sell herself out for pleasure. She was very spoiled and she, courtesy of her "daddy", gets **anything**, she wants.

"Are you talking about Ryoko?" Sasuke inquired, very toneless.

"Yes, yes! Ryoko! Pretty blonde! Very rich? Yes! Her! We'll get her back for you, Sasuke! Don't you worry. OH YES! I could hear the wedding bells! OMIGOSH. Sasu-cakes is finally going to fall in loooooove. I'm so happy" Sakura squealed, squirming in her seat. She was holding her hands in front of her, with hearts in her eyes, daydreaming about Sasuke and Ryoko.

Sasuke grunted. _I've already fallen in love, and its with you_ He thought, slightly annoyed. Why couldn't she see this? Was she stupid? Dense?

"Sakura, please, I don't have any interest in dating right now"

"OH COME ONNN! SASUKE!" Sakura wailed, and pouted cutely.

He sighed.

"Hn"

Sakura skipped over to him, happily, and hugged him tightly."Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuu!" She grinned widely and let go.

Oh boy. Now she's just gonna have to find Ryoko Kabuki, and convince her to date Sasuke again, although that won't be much of a problem now.. would it?

* * *

Review Section

**A.J(Anonymous): **Thank you! :D

**weasel-cheater: **Haha, yes! I love it when Sasuke becomes a bad boy. :D lol. I really don't like Karin bashing (even though I don't like Karin very much myself) I got kind of sick of it; so I made her slightly more tolerable. ^^" But sorry to break it to you; Karin won't be killed in this story. D: But she will slowly be forgotten. HAHA. Thank you for reviewing. (:

**phoenixfire211: **Yes, they were. I love stories where Sasuke and Sakura have been friends since childhood, or some kind of scenario like that. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**mistressinwaiting: **Thank you! Neither can I (:

**Tigerlilyette: **Your review just made my day. :D

* * *

_If you'd like, while you wait, read my new fics _**Kiss**, **Bulletproof**, etc. They're on my profile.


	4. pearly eyes

**A/N:** I've FINALLY updated after so long. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter. It's been sitting in my documents for quite a while now;  
It's a little shorter than the previous one, but it _had_ to be cut off for the cliffhanger. I've decided to change the title, by the way.

* * *

**Matchmaker****  
**_by abbysays_

Chapter 3 - Onyx_  
_

* * *

It wouldn't be that hard to find Ryoko right? Despite she's a famous model that is currently touring the world for photoshoots, it wouldn't be hard right?

All Sakura had to do was figure out when Ryoko was coming back to Japan.

..yeah, that was easy.

But _when_ was she, coming back to Japan?

Would Ryoko even comply? .. Well, actually, nevermind that. I mean who wouldn't want to date _the_ _**Sasuke Uchiha**_. I mean whoever wouldn't want to date him is a complete lunatic. He's just so sexy and .. and.. woah. Sakura. She has a fiancee. She shouldn't be ogling her best friend.

_(..right?..)_

...ahem, anyways. Being Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, Sakura has an obligation. To make sure he was happy at all times... but during this, Sakura.. just couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She always did love Sasuke.. maybe, even, as "the more than friend" type of love.

But she couldn't. _She wouldn't_. It was against her morals. She was going to get married to the most _perfect_ person in the world, someone she loves very dearly. Uzumaki Naruto. And she going to soon be an Uzumaki... and she couldn't help but feel a little incomplete.

* * *

Sakura was a bit overwhelmed. She had all the planning to do.

Matchmaking, the wedding, and oh- everything was just overwhelming!

Of course, Naruto agreed to the long-term engagement. Which meant that their wedding wouldn't come for about a year or maybe 9 months or so.

She kind of felt relieved at that. But whatever. All she has to do is focus on her best friend's happiness. Yes. That's it.

..and so here was Sakura. On the phone, at a cafe. Talking to Ryoko's secretary.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Hana Katuwaki, Ryoko Kabuki's personal secretary-slash-assistant"

"..Yes, This is Sakura Haruno. I am a dear friend of Ryoko, and I would like to know when she is coming back to Japan"

"Ryoko-san had just came back from Japan 2 days ago from a photoshoot in Paris. She is currently staying at The Kabuki Hotel, in Tokyo."

"Arigato, Katuwaki-san"

"Hai. Its a pleasure to help. Now, I must go, Ja!"

"Ja Ne"

_(funny how people would give away information, just like that, eh?)_

.

.

.

Well that was fairly easy. Now Sakura had to make her way towards 'The Kabuki Hotel'

That hotel was very popular, and it was owned by no other than Ryoko's father.

If Sakura could clearly remember; Ryoko wasn't a very nice person... She always didn't like Sakura because of how close she is with Sasuke.

It wasn't as if Sakura was dating Sasuke or anything...

...silence...

There _was_ a time where Sakura dreamt of her and Sasuke dating. But that would never happened, she managed to convince herself, so she gave herself to the only man that would love her that way, Naruto Uzumaki. and in turn she fell in love with him as well.

_(oh, you stupid Sakura! when will you see...?)

* * *

_

Sakura made her way towards the entrance of the hotel. It was quite big; not as big as the Uchiha hotel; owned by Sasuke, she mused.

She walked towards the front desk.

"...Hi" She said, to the receptionist.

The woman looked at her. She was fairly pretty. Bright Blue eyes. Blond-Brown, sun-kissed hair, a bit curly at the ends. She smiled, it was small, but pretty.

"Hello, welcome to The Kabuki Hotel, how may I help you?"

Sakura smiled back and searched throughout her head for the read answer. She decided to just get right to the point.

"I would like to know which room Ms. Ryoko Kabuki is in"

"...I'm sorry but that is private information"

"...Could you please tell her that Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, Sakura Haruno, is waiting for her downstairs?"

"...S-Sasuke-sama? I-I.. oh, okay. Hold on"

Girls always fidgeting like this when Sasuke was invovled. Now that he was recently "divorced", girls have been mobbing him at every corner. Its pretty crazy.

Sakura inwardly thanked Sasuke for not being a player. It would've been disappointing to see Sasuke sleep with lots of women.

_Has he even slept with anyone before?_

I mean- OFF TOPIC!

Ahem.. Anyways...

Sakura tapped her foot on the ceramic floor, waiting impatiently for the very _very_ slow receptionist to call Ryoko. Honestly, does it take that long?

Sakura stared at the young woman for a while, before shifting her gaze around the hotel lobby. It was pretty fancy, I mean.. Of course, it's the Kabuki Hotel, but, everything was either gold colored or some kind of flashy color. Right next to the Check-In desk, there is a hallway which would take you to the Casino.

Sakura musn't be influenced now. Though she doesn't even gamble that much anyways.

Finally, the Blonde/brunette-or whatever- smiled, awkwardly, up to Sakura and scratched the back of her head. She muttered, "I'm sorry but Ms. Kabuki seems to be busy right now... she's not answering the phone..."

Sakura blanched.

_What now?_

Sakura can't really force Ryoko into anything, but why the hell wouldn't she answer her phone.. I mean that was only if...

_She was with someone else_.

Ryoko always had to be clinging onto some hunks arm.

Fits though. Since she _is _a Kabuki.

(Her father _used_ to be a** pimp**. He secretly has concubines around his house, when his wife isn't home)

(_ahem_. how is this information known? ..

...you'll never know...)

"Damn it! How the hell can I find someone for Sasu-cakes now, I mean-"

**bump**.

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't s-see you there!" A high-pitched voice shouted in despair.

Sakura whipped her head around to find these _amazing_ pearl-lavender colored eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone have any idea of who _this mysterious person_ may be? C'mon. Not that hard...


	5. of diabolicle plans and hope

**A/N: **Don't worry.. I _don't support _SasuHina, and I'm pretty sure I'd never write it. She'll be paired off with someone else.. _later_. -cough-

* * *

Sakura widened at the sight of _her mesmerizing_ eyes.

The other girl cowered in fear.

Sakura's eyes softened at this and she smiled brightly.

"Hello! I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name?"

* * *

Hinata didn't know whether she should reply or not to this pretty _pink-haired_ girl in front of her.

Her father would surely get mad at her, if she didn't get home on time. But some kind of force pulled her towards this girl, and she couldn't help but answer.

"Um. I am Hinata H-Hyuuga. Nice to m-meet you" Hinata stuttered, holding out her hand in politeness.

"Oh! A _Hyuuga_, how convenient!" Sakura giggles, and shakes her hand.

Hinata tilts her head, _adorably, _in confusion.

Sakura notices this and clears everything up.

"Hinata-chan, Er. I know this a bit sudden. But well, I really don't have any other way to say this! My best friend, Sasuke _Uchiha_, needs a girlfriend! Or he won't have any pretty babies, _and that's not good_, because - Wait, are you blushing? Even better! - his mother wants grandchildren, and you can't have kids by yourself, y'know. But I was wondering if you'd like to date him!" Sakura beams, after her _(what seemed like)_ hour-long monologue.

Hinata is shocked, at the least. Her day was getting a little bit wacky. She's starting to think she has bad luck. First, she bumps into a _cute _guy with blonde hair and these pretty blue eyes. Next, she bumps into a _pink-haired_ girl who asks her to have babies with an _Uchiha_.

"Uh.." She manages to mumble out.

She starts fidgeting again.

"Oh, wait. No, Hinata! I don't need you to make babies with him, _yet_. I just need you to, y'know, get to know him. And we'll see if you two get along. And you'll never know, you might just fall in love!" Sakura giggles, and pulls Hinata's hand.

"W-wait!" Hinata shouts, but Sakura doesn't listen and she is brought to who-knows-where.

* * *

"Hold on. I must do a background check!" Sakura says, out of the blue.

Hinata sweatdrops. She thought of making a run for it, but knowing that Sakura would come back and find her anyways, she decides not to.

"Alright, Hinata-chan. What is your favorite hobby?"

"Um. I-I like to read..."

"That's great! So does Sasuke! He has a _huge_ library at his house. Amazing really. And, What's your.. preferred personality for a guy?" Sakura says, smiling widely.

"I-I prefer happy, optimistic, and always smiling. Someone who could make me laugh and someone who can do anything if they set their mind to it" Hinata says, blushing.

Sakura puts on a thoughtful face.

"Hey.. you described _my _boyfriend!" She giggles. _Or my fiance_, she thinks after wards.

Hinata blanches.

"O-oh. S-sorry, Sakura-san. Please forgive m-"

"No, no! It's alright. It's nice that we have the same preferences" Sakura smiles.

Hinata does the same.

"But that won't help much, because Sasuke is absolutely _none_ of that!" Sakura says, exasperatedly.

"It's okay, Sakura-san."

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to force you into anything because-"

"I'm sure, but I just need to get home on time. It that's okay"

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

_I wonder what she's up to now..._ Sasuke thinks as he finishes the last of the paperwork, _for today. _

He gets up, from the comfy chair of his office, but stops when he feels something vibrating in the back pocket of his pants.

He takes out his cell-phone and answers it, without looking at the caller-ID

"Hello?"

_"Sasuke!"_

"Sakura."

_"I've found someone! I've found someone!"_

"God, Sakura. Please tell me you haven't gone off matchmaking me with random girls"

_"W-what? No!"_

Sasuke sighs.

_"Anyways, Sasuke, I found someone. and I'd like you to meet us at Ichiraku's, like, now"_

"No. I have no time for this. Just tell the girl to go home"

_"Wait, Sas-"_

Sasuke hangs up and buries his head in his arms in boredom.

He snaps up again and realizes.

Naruto and Sakura will be married soon.

_that is unacceptable._

Before he could start his evil plans on breaking up NaruSaku, his phone vibrates again.

"Hello?"

_"-"_

"No, Sakura!"

_"C'mon, for me?"_

"..."

_"Please? Just for me?"_

"...Hn"

_"Aww, thanks, Sasu-cakes! I lurve you. Meet us in 10 minutes, alright?"_

She hangs up, and Sasuke can't help but smirk.

_she lurves me._

wait.  
what?

* * *

"Aww, thanks, Sasu-cakes! I lurve you. Meet us in 10 minutes, alright?"

Sakura smiles, before hanging up.

She turns to Hinata, "It's a date!"

Hinata blushes ten-fold and nods.

Sakura's phone rings and she sees the caller ID.

She smiles widely and answers it in joyfulness.

"Naruto!"

Hinata can't help but smile at how much love was on her face when she answered it.

_but her smile didn't reach her eyes, like when she was speaking with Sasuke..._ She thinks,  
and she's left thinking about everything that had just happened recently.

* * *

_"Sakura-chan!  
Where have you been  
lately?"_

_"I've been helping  
Sasuke with his love-life"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, no!  
Not like that, haha  
You know **your** the only  
one I love..."_

_"I.. uh..  
Sure, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Anyways, I gotta drop  
off Sasuke's date at Ichiraku's"_

_"Wait, why don't we make it a  
double-date. I'll meet you there too."_

_"oh, that's great!  
Alright, see you there!  
Love ya!"_

_"Love you too.."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter, will show how the double-date goes.  
I kind of abused the _italics_ a lot, in this one. Sorreh. :3


	6. doubledate at Ichiraku

**A/N:** Sorry, long delay. I've been on writers-block lately and I have problems with prioritzing. I have many other side-projects and I can't really balance out everything. Thank you for all your alerts, favs, etc. I hope this makes up for the delay, though.

* * *

Sakura is quickly pulling Hinata towards Naruto's favorite restaraunt.

_Ichiraku's_.

Suddenly, Sakura stops before the entrance and whips around to face Hinata. She places her hands on her hips and scans Hinata's figure.

Hinata feels insecure around Sakura, because Sakura is very pretty. Sakura has that natural beauty and that confident aura floating around all over her.

She knows it's wrong to be jealous, but she can't help but feeling so anyways.

"Alright, Hinata. Your already perfect! Amazingly, I have nothing to fix. Sasuke's gonna go crazy when he sees you," Sakura giggles.

Hinata blushes and looks away. She suddenly wonders why she's even there in the first place.

Sakura abruptly enters the restaraunt, Hinata following behind her.

There lay our two favorite boys. Naruto sits across from Sasuke at a table, next to the window. The restauraunt is normal looking. Nothing too fancy nor drabby. Completely normal. It looks clean, of course. There's that homey feeling when you enter it.

Naruto spots the girls and waves them over as Sasuke slowly turns to look at them.

Sakura grins and pulls Hinata towards them. She pushes Hinata to the seat next to Sasuke and makes her way to the seat close to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!," Naruto smiles, hugging the rosette. Sakura smiles and kisses Naruto on the cheek, lovingly.

Hinata watches with weary eyes on the sidelines, whilso Sasuke. But he is already used to all of this, although it irritates him with their PDA.

"Naruto, this is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata this is Naruto Uzumaki, my fiance." Sakura says, happily, gesturing between the two.

After Hinata nods politely at Naruto, while he does the same, Sakura grins widely and turns to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha meet your future-wife, Hinata Hyuuga"

Sasuke turns boredly towards the pearly-eyed female. Hinata is a little afraid of this boy, because of his menacing aura. It feels cold and angry. She doesn't like it.

She could _feel_ Sasuke's eyes scanning her body and she suddenly felt that wave of insecurity once again. Hinata self-conciously covers her chest with her arms and slumps in her seat, slightly.

Sasuke takes one more look before looking at Sakura. "Hn"

Sakura sighs and shakes her head in frustration.

"Oh, Sasuk-"

"Sakura-san! Naruto and Uchiha-san! Welcome again. How may I help you?" A cheery waiter asks.

Sakura purses her lips and suddenly forgets what she was going to say. She just waves it off and decides to order.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know what to think when he sees that_ the _Hyuuga heiress is his 'blind' date. He doesn't care actually, but he's just a little shocked because Hiashi _never_ lets Hinata out of his sight.

He starts to wonder how Sakura met her anyways.

"_Oh, oh_, Hinata. Sasuke also has a low-attention span, but his looks make up all of that, right?" Sakura giggles. Hinata blushes and looks away.

After a while of awkward smiling, Ayame (the waitress) comes in with the food.

Sasuke is disgusted of Naruto when he sees him slurp his ramen. He's even more disgusted when he sees Sakura smile because of it.

She giggles and wipes the soup of his face. And Naruto smiles back, embarassed.

Sasuke twitches a little and he could see Hinata from the corner of his eye, observing him.

After that, Sakura coughs to get his attention and whispers, "_Talk to her_"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and gives her a look.

_'No'_

She kicks him on the shin from under the table. _(which really didn't hurt anyway, but he winced just to give her the feeling of pride. what we do for love)_

Sasuke groans and turns to Hinata.

"How's Hiashi?," He asks, uncertain. He could hear Sakura slap her hand on her forehead.

Hinata stops eating and murmurs, "H-he's oka- great. He's g-great"

Sasuke nods and concludes that conversation, returning his attention to his untouched food.

Annoyed, Sakura kicks him again, but he swifty moves his leg out of the way, causing her to hit the leg of his chair, making him fall onto Hinata and onto the floor.

Sakura gleams with joy and jumps from the table to see what happened.

Sasuke grunts with annoyance and feels his face against a soft cushion. He feels comfortable for a while until he looks up and sees Hinata's red face.

And she was _red_ alright.

She squeals, pushes Sasuke off and faints. Sakura shouts, "Crap!" and goes off to tend to Hinata.

_"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!"_

Sasuke rubs his arm, which collided with floor and mutters something incoherant.

Naruto grins and hits him on the arm with a suggestive look.

"So, what'd it feel like?" He asks.

Sasuke looks at him with a blank face and replies, "What?"

"Her boo-"

_"Sasuke!_ look what you've done!," Sakura says, with a limp Hinata in her arms. Sasuke sighs and bends down.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sakura is quiet for a while, until she has an epiphany.

"Oh, I know! Kiss her! Like you know.. sleeping beauty. Or something," She claps her hands and puts on a dreamy look.

He shakes his head and says, "No."

"You're really no fun. I don't know why I'm even doing this for you," She _hmmphs_ and turns away with her hands crossed against her chest.

He stares at her pouting face for a while and wills himself not to do it. He won't be convinced this time! _That face_ would... not... faze... him..

"Ugh, _okay_."

"Yay! I loooove you, Sasucakeycakes," She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

Sasuke chooses to bask in the moment.

but Naruto interrupts.

"Uh.. hello?," Naruto pokes Sakura in the back, removing her from her 'dream-state'.

She blushes and mumbles, "uh.. sorry"

She gets up and 'dusts' herself off, while Sasuke does the same. She then coughs and he takes this as a cue.

He bends down next to Hinata. There is no doubt that she isn't beautiful. She has that elegant beauty, a gene passed down in the Hyuuga generation. The purple-blue-ish dark hair and the alabaster skin. The pretty lips and the rosy cheeks.

He bends down farther, unknown of the audience currently observing him.

His lips hover over Hinata's for a while as he contemplates what he's really doing.

_'..for Sakura'_

He makes his choice to continue and forces himself to lay his lips upon hers.

but before he can, he hears a squeak and

_conk!_

He blacks out.

* * *

's_hit. My head hurts'_

He gets up and looks around. He doesn't know where he is, but he sees Sakura giggling at his left Naruto's mischievous grin.

"What happened? ...and where am I?," He asks, rubbing his forehead.

"Hahah! Hinata headbutted you!," Sakura laughs, covering her mouth.

"_What?"_

"Well, when you were about to kiss her, she woke up and .. I guess she panicked, but she actually _headbutted _you!"

Sasuke groans and gets out of the bed.

"Where am I?" He repeats.

"You're at my place," Naruto says.

Sasuke looks around again. The decorations and the _feel_ of the room confirmed that it was Naruto's apartment. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered why Sakura hadn't moved in with the guy yet. Probably because it was small.

There was one twin bed. The one that he was previously in. And it was against the wall.

Next to the bed, a tiny table held an alarm and a lamp-shade. Next to the lampshade was a portait of Naruto and Sakura. He decided not to linger on that part of the room.

There is a poster on the wall, on it was someone he doesn't know. The window took up most of the wall where the bed lay against.

"Sasuke!"

He snaps out of his reverie and listens to Sakura.

"We have another double-date tomorrow! I invited Hina to go to the mall with us!," She grins, triumphantly.

_oh god._

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this chapter! ~  
btw: Happy early birthday to Deidara :D


	7. mall brawl prt 1

**a/n:** Sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter is alright. It's mostly filler-stuff though.

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he pulls into Sakura's driveway.

He knows he shouldn't go along with this, but if he didn't, Sakura would constantly pester him.

So he went. It's not like he's going to fall into everlasting love with Hinata. Basically, after a few days of 'bonding' with her, he'd tell Sakura that she isn't his type.

Though he already figured this, the first time he laid eyes on the heiress.

He presses his hand against the horn in a fast motion, causing that earsplitting sound everyone hates.

He sees Sakura run out with Naruto and there is that beautiful smile on her face. Sakura takes the passenger seat, next to him, while Naruto takes the one behind her.

"Alright, Sasuke! Time to go!," she shouts, excitedly.

Sasuke looks at her and says, "What about the girl?"

She gives him a deadpan look and replies, "really? The girl? She has a name y'know. And FYI, she's already there, waiting for us. So hurry up"

"what does 'FYI' mean?"

"are you serious? You don't know what that mea-"

"I think it's best if we leave now. Wouldn't want to keep the heiress waiting, right?" Naruto butts in, grinning nervously.

Sakura huffs then looks away, toward the window. Sasuke shakes his head and starts the car.

**-xx-**

Sakura squeals in glee as she enters the mall. Naruto and Sasuke watch her from behind; Naruto with a grin and Sasuke with a semi-smirk.

"Hinata said that she'd be by the fountain," Sakura murmurs, looking around.

Naruto laughs and says, "Well let's go!" She giggles and let's him pull her away to who-knows-where.

Sasuke runs his hand through his silky onyx locks and ignores the woman attempting to talk to him.

He is uses to this treatment, but it's not like he likes it. Sasuke prefers being solitary. He likes silence and he always wonders why he became friends with Sakura, when she's the absolute opposite of it.

He wonders how he fell for her, in the first place.

Naruto and Sakura are already out of his sight and he's starting to become frustrates. He doesn't know his way around here and he definitely does not know what or where the "fountain" is.

Does Sakura know that he's not with them? Or does Naruto fully take over her mind?

He gets pissed off with the jealousy and decides that he didn't need to do this.

He turns around and goes wherever his feet takes him.

**-xx-**

Sakura smiles when she sees the heiress, but frowns when she sees someone else accompanying her. Who was he? Her boyfriend?

Oh, no! Poor Sasucakes will be devastated! Sakura thinks.

She shakes her head and decides to forget it. She plasters that smile on her face and says, "Hina-chaan!"

Sakura runs and glomps her, while Hinata shouts in surprise

"A-ah, S-Sakura-san!"

"Ohoho, somebody gussied up!" Sakura giggles as she looks Hinata up and down.

Hinata blushes and looks away.

She was wearing a purple with a white shirt underneath. Her skirt was black and has cute ruffles along the rim. Her hair had a cute clip, one with purple heart.

"Right, Sasuke?" Sakura grins and puts her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke?" she says again, her hands lay loose on her sides.

Everyone looks around for the chicken head, but he's not anywhere to be found.

"SASUKEEEE!"

**-xx-**

He starts to get tired of the damn place. For him, it's confusing and utterly horrible.

It's full of chatter and noise, something he wasn't really good with. There wasn't a place he had found that was quiet.

He turns on a corner and accidentally bumps shoulders with someone else. He mutters an apology and keeps moving forward.

He looks around for a moment, stopping completely in the middle of the bustling crowd, ignoring the stares and the 'hey! Get out of the way!'s. It is then when he has found sanctuary.

Sasuke almost has to contain his happiness when he sees a Barnes and Nobles right in front of him.

**-xx-**

Naruto sweatdrops when Sakura cries out in a whiny shrill, "SASUKeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She rolls in a ball and mock sobs between her knees.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you just call him," He inquires.

She looks up quickly and mouths 'Oh'. After the realization, she takes out her phone and punches in the speed dial.

**-xx-**

He walks in and looks around. There are books everywhere. He is silently ecstatic.

He decides to start on the Mystery section, because it's one of his favorite genre's.

Sasuke stops when he feels the vibration in his pocket.

"Hello?," he answers his phone.

"Sasuke! Where the he'll are you!"

"Why," He mutters

"GET YOUR ASS At THE FOOD COURT NOW!,"

"Bye,"

"HEY! YOU LITTLE-!'

Sasuke hangs up and runs a hand through his onyx locks. He knows he's getting hell for this, but it'll do for now.

He really doesn't want to speak to Sakura right now.

He puts away his phone and scans the bookcases for something he might actually be interested in reading, though that's not likely, since he's especially picky when it comes to his books.

He strolls around, scouring top-to-bottom for the perfect book. He cringes, when he passes by the Romance section. He absolutely hated Romance, for it was all full of cliche's and would-have-could-have's.

He also hated the Young-Adult corner. It was all Vampire novels and everything in that section, he just abhorres, to the least.

He shakes his head in frustration and concludes that he _definitely _hated malls.

"Ahem," There is a voice behind him.

but he already knew who it was.

He spins around, his straight-face on, and stands before his best friend.

"Sasuke Uchiha...," She trails off, staring him down.

Which was obviously not working, because Sasuke is taller than her and staring _up_ at someone isn't nearly as intimidating as the opposite.

"Yes? Sakura Haruno?," He replies and tries to refrain from thinking about how her surname would change after she marries the dobe.

Sakura twitches in annoyance and says slowly, "...why..did...you...LEAVE?"

She shouts, loudly, causing numerous people to stare.

Sasuke sighs and replies, "How'd you find me?"

"Seriously, Sasuke? You're asking me that? I'm you're best friend! Of course you'd go to the bookstore!"

"I could've went to a clothing shop," He replies.

"I know you better than you think. It's self-degrading that you think so very little of me," Sakura says, crossing her arms.

"I do not"

"Ugh, Sasuke, we have to go! Hinata and Naruto are waiting. You know how long it took me to find you, you asshole!," Sakura says, pulling him on his forearm.

"Watch your tongue, Sakura," He warns.

"Oh shut up! Let's go, before Hinata decides that you aren't worth waiting for," She hurries up through the crowd.

He rolls his eyes and thinks, _Hinata barely knows what's happening. _

**-xx-**

"Oi! Look they're back," Naruto grins, waving at Sakura and Sasuke, whom just arrived.

"Sorry guys! Anyways, what did you want to eat, Hinata?," Sakura asks, looking intently at the shy girl.

"A-actually, I've been meaning to say s-something..."

"Oh. Well, go ahead!"

"..U-uh. This is my c-cousin, Neji. U-uhm... He's s-supposed to stay w-with me throughout this a-activity," She stutters, blushing embarrased, and looking towards the side.

Sakura and Naruto glance at each other briefly, until Neji takes a step forward.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you," He smirks, taking Sakura's hand and kissing it. Sasuke narrows his eyes as a small blush forms on Sakura's cheeks.

* * *

Uh-oh. I smell competition. D:


End file.
